Labors of Love
Dream= |-| Overview= When November Stark goes missing, the cocky son of Nike, Jacob Evans, is chosen by Eros to rescue him. Bringing along a son of Iris and son of Eros, the three of them wind up traveling between minor gods of love and gender to gain information and clues towards the son of Apollo's location. |-| Questers= *Jacob Evans: Son of Nike, Alex and Affleck *Jake Robson: Son of Eros, Xax *Tyler Young: Son of Iris, Affleck |-| Locations and Monsters= # Camp Half-Blood # Times Square # Coastal Delaware Town (x2 Sirens) # Virginia (x1 Lamia) # South Carolina (Flesh-eating Sheep) # Georgia |-| End Game= It turns out Nove was kidnapped by Eros, who wanted to test to see if Jacob was strong enough to find Nove. The quest was essentially made to encourage him to be honest with his new-found friends, Jake and Tyler. They all receive enchanted clothing from Eros, suited to their personal tastes: *Tyler- A tie-dye shirt which can shift colors, acting like camoflage *Jacob- A pair of leather riding chaps which increases his running speed *Jake- A pair of sunglasses which grant him vision in the dark and through fog & mist |-| Prophecy= Light and song’s child has been caught, Victory will seek and must fear not. With help of colleagues he shall find, The cupbearer with twisted mind. Each one will learn a thing or two, Trust and poise in different hues, '' ''Find the father of the Love heir, '' ''His goal is to prove, so don’t despair. |-| God WBs= |-| Quest Camp Half-Blood Times Square, New York Delaware Tyler: Yawning awake, the son of Iris had taken a nap on the bus. Turns out waking up super early and turning into a living rainbow can take a lot out of you. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he followed Jake off the bus. Jacob: Having turned the 'Ganymede Secret' bags inside-out to hide the logo (he didn't want to know what the mortals saw through the Mist. Three guys traveling together with several 'Victoria Secret' bags?), he carries the bags and follows the other two off the bus, "So...where to now? All Ganymede said was for us to go meet Himeros and something about the police." Tyler: "I could try to Iris-Message him if you want. It worked with Ganymede." Jacob: He chuckled a small bit, "Maybe he could help you with that 'date' you have coming up." Tyler: He shuddered at the thought, begging that he wouldn't get picked on again. Gesturing with his hands, he made another small rainbow, about the size of an iPad between his hands, "Mom, if you could, can you please show us Himeros?" Himeros: ''"You called...." Himeros answers. His bare chest is exposed, but the rest of his body is covered by the satin sheets around him. He has a glass of wine in one hand, and a romance novel in the other. "I heard you're a bad boy, I wanna......" He describes several acts in detail, before realising that this wasn't a sexline. "Crap. Wrong number. So, what can I do for you kids?" '''Tyler:' The son of Iris blinked and stared at the image, deciding that maybe Jacob and Jake should handle this....he might have to ask Jake for an explanation later about what Himeros had described. Jacob: The memory of him making out with Nove rocketed back to his mind as he saw Himeros. Managing to pull himself back together, he managed to look to Jake then back to the god, "Erm...Himeros, we're on a quest to find our friend and we were wondering if we could by chance meet up with you to discuss it." Himeros: '"Oh...." He gives Jacob a bright smile. Himeros looks down to his book. "I'm not sure where I can fit you in. Ever since I decided to give that 50 shades series a whirl, I've been innundated with calls, and well I'm a people person." He shrugs his shoulders, and flips through the pages of his book. '''Jacob: "Erm...I meant the three of us..." He quickly added before Himeros could jump to conclusions, "Ganymede sent us to meet with you about our friend. He said you'd have information?" Tyler: With all the intimate details and suggestions flying around, he thought it was best to stay quiet until the Iris-Message was over, then start to ask about what he'd been hearing. Himeros: '''"Oh..." Himeros closes his book and takes a sip of wine. "There's no need to worry. I don't bite, unless you want me to..." He puts the wineglass down. "I remember. Son of Apollo if I'm correct; he's quite handsome." Himeros smirks. "I'll meet you at this location." He passes them a note which includes directions to a nearby beach. "Shouldn't be too hard for three strapping young lads to follow." He winks at Jacob. '''Jacob: Blushing, he nodded, "Thank you Himeros, we'll be there as soon as we can." Tyler: Still being quiet, he nodded his thanks before turning off the Iris-message. Turning to Jake he tilted his head, "Jake...about those think Himeros said we the Message was first connected..." Tyler: Maybe I should wait...Jake already has enough to worry about with meeting Himeros. Tyler assumed that since Eros and Himeros dealt with love, that Jake was somehow related to the next god they were going to meet. Jacob: Not even the son of Nike had understood all of what the god had said, but now wasn't exactly the time to get curious. Looking at the note, he said aloud, "Well, looks like a street address, let's get-" Before he could finish, his stomach growled, "...or we could stop for a bite to eat." Tyler: "But...I'm not hungry...." Tyler replied tilting his head. He was already getting ready to change into his skates. Himeros: ''There's still some static from the Iris message. "You wouldn't keep your uncle waiting, would you?" Himeros smirks. "I'm looking forward to seeing you boys, especially you." He winks at Jacob as the message ends. '''Jacob:' His face turned a deep shade of crimson. Nove's make-out session was now back in the forefront of his mind. Tyler: He closed the Iris message and looked up to the sky, "Thanks mom." J'acob:' "I guess I could go for something to eat." Jacob said, happy the message was over as well. Looking over to Tyler he forced a smile, "That's because we had to feed you a bit of ambrosia before we left New York. You weren't looking too hot after returning to the land of the flesh & blood." Tyler: With his skates on, he lightly wheeled back and forth, "Ohh...." Tyler: He bladed around them a bit, "I can eat, just nothing big." He smiled, feeling free again on wheels, "Let's go." Jacob: The son of Nike stepped up and lead the three of them to Subway. The three of them enjoyed a quick bite to eat and as soon as they were done, they headed back out for Himeros. They should hear someone singing from the nearby beach. This is likely to be a voice that the demigods recognise, either a loved one or somebody that they fancied in the past, these songs should compell the heroes to come near. When they arrive at the beach, they should see something different between them. Sirens: '''They continue to sing, luring the campers towards a secluded spot on the beach. Fake Aria sings for a moment, before letting out a scream. "JAKE! HELP ME!" She screams. He would see her, wounded, fighting off a bunch of harpies with beams of moonlight. Tyler should see his friend Karen, asking him to come sketch the lovely sunset with her. Meanwhile, Jacob would see two handsome male cops, dressed in what almost looks like bondage gear with a pair of handcuffs. They beckon him towards him. "I think we need to do a strip search officer...." '''Tyler: "K...Karen?" Tyler was confused at how the head of Harmonia Cabin was here in Delaware. Taking a few steps forward, he frowned, realizing he didn't have his sketchbook or pencils, "I don't have any drawing materials, but I can watch." Jacob: Jacob looked wide eyed at the officers, "Erm...can I ask what for?" He glanced both ways to Tyler and Jake, but it was if they weren't noticing... Siren 1: '''"Um yeah, it's me." Fake Karen smiles nervously. "I heard you were all out looking for Nove, so I thought I would come and help. But I got distracted by the sunset." She says calmly, gesturing towards her sketchbook and pencils. "Look at that sunset, wouldn't it be great to mix that colour in a painting." '''Siren 2: '''The two officers smirk. "Now, we wouldn't want a nice lad like you to end up in trouble." They say, passing him their I.D which reads "Federal Inspector. "Please take a seat. We tend to take a ''hard ''line with those who don't follow the law..." '''Tyler: He goes to sit down, but then remembers, I just had lunch...how can it be sunset already? Placing a hand on one of his sicatars, he raises an eyebrow, "Karen...it's lunchtime. How is the sunsetting already?" Jacob: Victory's Wrangler fiddles with his necklace, pretty sure that the 'Federal Inspection' wasn't a real thing... "I can take care of myself thanks..." Siren 1: '"You must have spent ages in that subway...." Fake Karen says, shrugging her shoulders. "Please can we just sit down and enjoy it?" '''Siren 2: '"Really?" The officers seem somewhat amused. "You know, this is among the weirder cases that we've had to deal with." The second officer grins, and takes out a riding crop, the type commonly used to direct horses. "I think you're in need of a spanking..." '''Siren 3: '''The arrows seem to fly straight through the harpies, which aren't actually there. Fake Aria screams once again, evidently in a panic. "I'm running out of knives..." She takes a few out of her pocket, and throws them at the non-existent harpies, moving closer to Jake. Her back is slashed, revealing a wound. "I can't hold them off for much longer..." " '''Jacob: "Sorry officer," He says, activating his bow and nocking an arrow back, "But I'm a bit old for that." He lets the arrow fly, aiming at the officer's feet, "Looks like I'll have to resist arrest or something." Tyler: 'His hand doesn't leave the handle of his blade, "I doubt it...we have a meeting with Himeros we can't afford to miss." As he says this something else dawns on him, "Karen...Ganymede sent us to Delaware...how did you know where to find us? '''Siren 3: '"Please, I'll try hold them off." With a final blow, Fake Aria sends a minature model of the moon crashing down on the remaining harpies, yet she still holds the knives in her hands. She gives Jake a wicked smile, as the moon turns blood red and throws a couple of knives for his legs, trying to incapacitate him. 'Siren 1: '''Karen leans forward, like she's about to divulge some necessary information. Suddenly, a beak protrudes out of her nose, and she lunges forward, trying to grasp Tyler's arm with her beak and drag him towards the ground. '''Siren 2: '"Hey. This is your fantasy...." The first siren is hit by the arrow. However it hits between the beast's claws. Shrieking, it snaps the arrow between its toes and flaps its wings wildly. The second siren walks forward, smirking as she lashes her whip, aiming to strike Jacob in the face. '''Siren 3: '''The knives luckily miss Jake, as he jumps into the air. Unfortunately, the siren can fly too, extending its wings. Fake Aria takes a slight burn on her right foot from the laser beams, however she launches herself into the air and flies towards the son of Eros, preparing for aerial combat. As soon as she's closed the gap, she swipes her claws for his wings, trying to drag him down. '''Tyler: Finally pulling his first sicatar, he aims it at 'Karen's beak. "Not Karen!" kicking back, he grabs his other blade, hoping to get it before the beak reaches his arm. Jacob: Using his powers, Jacob rolls out of the way and fires an arrow at the whip-wielding one, "How many of these things are there?" Looking over, he sees Jake and Tyler dealing with feathered fiends, Okay...at least four including Starsky and Husk here. OOC: Wait, monsters bleed, right? Siren 1: '''The Siren takes the kick, scampering away. Tyler still hasn't done that much damage. She flies towards the son of Iris, swooping downwards to try and gain a surprise attack, her claws tearing towards his arm in an attempt to hook around his weapon. '''Siren 2: As the arrow hasn't been targeted, the whip-wielding harpy is able to deflect it with her wings. The arrow tears across her right wing, leaving a trail of golden ichor dripping on the floor. The second harpy swoops for Jacob's head, trying to claw away at his eyes, before he can nock another arrow. Siren 3: '''The scent of human blood drives the siren ever more ravenous. She tries to gnaw on the son of Eros, like he's some form of chew-toy when an arrow sticks itself into her hide. As the hide is fairly thick, it does not penetrate all the way through, however she is slightly wounded. Fortunately for her, the arrow has not had chance to gain much momentum from such a point-blank range. She tosses another two knives, targeting his shoulders, as she banks to the left to avoid any more hits. '''Siren 3: '''As Jake drops his wings, the knives sail over his head and stick into a nearby signpost. She banks to the right, moving rapidly to try and gain the advantage, when one of his arrows hits her right wing. This causes her to cry out in pain, her momentum working against her, as she turns too hard and crashes into the nearby signpost, dazed and confused, before it explodes into dust. '''Tyler: The claw manages to grasp his arm, the claws sinking into Tyler's skin. Screaming in pain, the son of Iris lashes out with the other blade, aiming for the siren's appendage that was gripping into his arm. As the blade makes it's arc, a faint rainbow trail follows it. While he had practiced fighting before, he never had come to any real physical harm, until now that is. Jacob: Narrowly missing the second Siren, Jacob loads two more arrows and fires them at the siren's back. As soon as the leave the bow, the son of Nike breaks the bow down into the dual blades and charges at the whip-wielding Siren, "You have the right to remain dust!" Siren 2: '''The second siren overbalances, taking two arrows in the back, as she misses the son of Nike. A moment later, the monster explodes into golden dust. As the second siren falters, the first one darts to the side and cracks her bullwhip, towards Jacob's right arm, in an attempt to catch onto his weapon and yank it away, before he can hit her. '''Siren 1: '''Frantically, the siren grasps onto the weapon with all her might. She claws away at Tyler's arms, only to misjudge that he had another weapon. The sica slashes deep into her arm, almost amputating her wings from her arm. The rainbow trail follows, searing her flesh, and causing extreme pain. "You wouldn't do this to Karen..." She says, trying to sweep his legs from underneath him with her claws. '''Jacob: The whip lashes around his arm, causing him to loose blood in his one arm. Slashing with the other, he cuts the whip with the other blade. Before the cut whip can get out of his reach, Jacob uses his now free arm to grab it and using his powers, pulls hard on it to drag the siren into his blade. Tyler: "You aren't Karen!" Tyler screams, "Karen is kind!" He swings again the blade back, the sica portion of the blade now doing it's work. Tears that were forming were being vaporized by the heat of the rainbows. Sirens: '''The remaining sirens are quickly finished off by an arrow, a sica, or a throwing knife to the leg. They shriek and explode into dust, and there's no trace of their existence except for a small sign. "''Siren Beach." '' As the party recover from their wounds, and start to cool down, another siren swoops down to attack them, only to be killed by an arrow, shaped like a love-heart. There's a loud clapping sound, and Himeros walks onto the soft sands. "I think you all did quite valiantly. They were only low-level sirens, not like the ones who would make you want to drown, but enough to give some ''interesting ''insights." Himeros winks at Jacob. He looks like the hero of a romance novel, his chest partially exposed, and he holds a bow in his right hand. '''Tyler: The son of Iris wasn't paying much attention to the god who had just walked into their presence; instead he had dropped his blades to cup his arm that was still bleeding from the talons digging into it, fighting back tears from the pain. Jacob: To Jacob, Himeros looked like that Fabio guy who you'd see on the romance novels of middle-aged women, and while he had to admit he was good looking, the sound of Tyler crying in pain took priority, "That's nice and all, but we have an injured friend." Himeros: '''"You didn't bring ambrosia?" Himeros raises an eyebrow and tosses some down to the heroes. "Should be enough. I wouldn't want my little nephew to get hurt." Grinning, he swoops down and ruffles Jake's hair. "It's quite touching actually. You're doing the family proud..." He says, his bow transforms into a dashing rapier, kept at his side. "You handled yourselves much better than I expected. Though your vision made ''me ''blush...." He says, glancing at Jacob. '''Tyler: Sniffling he takes a piece and starts to slowly eat it, the taste of sprinkled donuts melting in his mouth. "Th..thank you Himeros." He sniffles as the gashes start to close. Jacob: His face grows hot with embarassment when Himeros brings up what he saw, "Nonsense...you're just saying that." He honestly didn't want Jake to find out what the sirens had appeared to him as. Jacob: Not wanting to humilate himself, he lies through his teeth, "Two models I used to crush when I was growing up. Dad didn't get much for catalogs, so I had to make due with what I had." While he said this, his mind was feeling a bit nervous for lying directly to a god's face, Not sure if Jake will buy it, but I know for sure Himeros won't Tyler: His wounds healed, he had put his blades away and was now rubbing at the dried blood trying to get it off, not paying attention to the older demigod's conversation. Himeros: '''"You're welcome. She was particularly nasty. I think her name was Buttercup..." Himeros speculates, giving Tyler a bright smile. Himeros paces down the beach. "Lay off on the pheromones kid. They'll get you in trouble, or not." He smirks, before returning to Jacob. "I know what happened on film night." The God of Sexual Desire says, seemingly displeased. "You're a plucky one to lie to a god. But I can't give you the information till you spill the beans...." He whips out a notebook, and a pen to scribble down notes. '''Jacob: He felt a bit ashamed, "You...you're gonna want to cover Tyler's ears then." He said to the others, it didn't matter who covered them. Tyler: He tilted his head in confusion, but didn't complain. Jacob: Taking a deep breath, he explains how the sirens appeared to him as the sexy male cops wielding whips and riding crops. With a face scarlet red, he even mentioned how they wanted to do a 'strip search'. Himeros: '''"That's a good start...." He smirks, his quill scribbling down the details on the notepad. "This will make excellent material for my romance novel. Please continue..." Himeros asks the three, using a hint of charmspeak to pressure them to do it, but not enough to force it. '''Jacob: "I guess so." he admits, "I guess I never noticed, but after Nove made out with me a bit after the movie night, I guess it kinda woke something up in me." Himeros: '''Shrugging his shoulders, he continues to write down the juicy details in his notebook. "And how does that make you feel?" '''Jacob: "Well, when we were making out, I was enthralled by the feel of it all." Jacob explained, but after we left Ganymede...I've been feeling a bit guilty, as if what I did was wrong." He looked up at the god, "But it felt so right." Jacob: He turned to Jake, "Yeah, he caught me on my way back to my cabin. We talked for a bit, then he kissed me, then he got...handsy." Jacob: "Hands under shirt...hands in shorts..." Jacob was very embarrassed about this, nothing like the bold cocky self he usually was. Jacob: "Jake, there's not a guy in camp who doesn't think you're not good looking." He reminds him, hugging back. Tyler: His ears finally uncovered, he looks to Himeros, "Did I miss something?" Himeros: '''Winking, he smiles at the party. "My work here is done." Himeros smiles. "You'll find the next clue in Virginia." He Tyler: "Where are we going then...and how are we getting there?" Tyler asks getting up.folds his arms. "If you ever need advice nephew, then feel free to iris message me." He grins, and looks down to Tyler. "Jacob will fill you in on the rest..." He says, disappearing. '''Tyler: He looks to Jacob to get filled in. Jacob: The son of Nike explains in a PG manner that he saw two attractive males instead women. Tyler: Tyler nodded and handed the note to Jacob, "Where are we going in Virginia?" Himeros: 'He suddenly reappears and gives Jake a hug. "Follow the map...." Two pages appear out of his book, written in cursive handwriting. They show a rudimentary map of the state, and have a giant red dot which show where to go. '''Himeros: '"I love you too kid. Now go, your father will kill me if I stay too long....." '''Tyler: "Where are we going then...and how are we getting there?" Tyler asks getting up. 'Jacob: '"It's starting to get later in the day...we're also going to need a place to sleep in a few hours." {{Post|Jake| He looked at the map and pointed at the cross. "Well it's definitely in Virginia. As to specific city, I'm not sure. Maybe we can go to sleep in a motel between here and Virginia if we don't get all the way there by sundown."